fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
EraVengers: Heroes Assemble
For the anime version, see Super Hero Anime Taisen Series. EraVengers: Heroes Assemble is a 2015 film which features a crossover between the Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. The catchphrases for the movie are "All Disney vs. All CN and All Nick, Finally a Big Rumble!" and "New Heroic Century: The Biggest Hero Battle!" This film unites the majorities of both the Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. The protagonists of Justice League and Avengers were primarily featured, but the casts of Gumball, Numb Chucks, Spongebob Squarepants, Power Rangers Megaforce, Heroman, Phineas and Ferb, Fairy Odd Parents and Saban's Masked Rider also participate. Other returning cast members include Ben Tennyson and The Plumbers reprising their roles from Ben-10. Synopsis This is an AU in which Dex getting troubled by Count Dregon, but it saved by Eagle Riders whose descent to save the world but Count Dregon call Lukan (Berg Kattze), Lothor's Armies, Hydra, Ultimate Alliance of Evil, The Armada, Warstar, Sith Empire, Vilgax, Fire Bender and any forces of evil! In Phineas and Ferb world, the Dimension Gate has opened and not only Doofenshmirtz's Henchmen, even Ghouls (evolved from Ghosts in Pac-Man), Bagra Armies (including Quartzmon) and Decepticons. However, it's not only Heinz Doofernshmirtz, even Loki (Thor) and Lex Luthor (Superman). Meanwhile, Superman wants to confront against Captain America to prove their strength. Continuity and Placement * Saban's Masked Rider: A fan-made alternate ending version of the original shows. * The Fairy Odd Parents: At special episode. * Voltron Force: The following take place to the mid-episode (canceled by Disney XD due to making a new cartoon), after obtaining a new power, they want to grudge against Lothor once for all. * Marvel Comics: Take place in the beginning (and ending, same in the film). * Phineas and Ferb: Take place in the movie and a tv special episodes. * Ben 10 Omniverse: A fan-made alternate ending version of the original series. * Tron: Uprising: A fan-made alternate ending version of the original shows (including Tron: Legacy). * Transformers (Michael Bay): Take place in the first film, second and third film (including Transformers: Prime). * Power Rangers Megaforce: Take place in main episodes. * Numb Chuck: Only appear as support character, and a fanfic story. * DC Comics: The following take place after the end of Superman. * However, this fanfic movie's canon is debatable, as its events are contrast to both Cartoon Network's, Disney's and Nickelodeon's continuity. Trivia *So far, Saban's Masked Rider was actually cancel by Toei Company due it might using too much footage (Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider ZO, Kamen Rider J) and also it using footage for Ten Veteran Kamen Riders (Masked Rider Warriors). *This fanfiction is confirmed to have references to multiple comics, cartoons and TV Shows name. **'The fight for the FoxBox' which features TMNT, Sonic X, Ultimate Muscle (Kinnikuman Nisei), Cubix Robots for Everyone and Kirby: Right Back At Ya', their plans to save the barcode from being hacked by unrelated Evil Forces (Shredder, Dr. Eggman, Dr. K, King Dedede, Dialbolic) which lead by Wayne Cramp. **Any channels have making a crossover (until now) in the shows. **'12. 12. 12 '''is unrelated Cartoon crossover produced by Disney XD (Asia) because it choose a heroes who wants to save the world. **'Half Time Holidays''' **'Heroes Assembles '(Pac-Man, Transformers Movie are introduced) **'May 4th Be With You ' *At some point, this fanfic take place of alternate ending of Saban's Masked Rider, VR Troopers, Ben 10 Omniverse, Tron: Uprising, Voltron Force (the true ending, and Danny's never get infected by Robeast), Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures, TMNT and Fairy Odd Parents. *It's revealed Ben having summoned all aliens (except To'Kustar, only Ben used) to protect Ben. *However, his (Ultron) mask is actually Al Khan, CEO 4Kids, anyone (fans) believe 4Kids is sucks. But he wasn't care until he bankrupt in 2012. Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network